


Это новый мир

by Cammia



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Новый мир и его боги.





	Это новый мир

«Ты никому не можешь навредить, потому я тебя и выбрал»…

Отзвук этих слов висит в воздухе после ухода Логана и сопровождает Уильяма, когда Пария остается позади. Он пытается забыть и разговор, и Логана, но Долорес снова напоминает о том сама. Ночью, в поезде, они говорят: взахлеб, торопясь высказать друг другу все и обо всем. И конечно, разговор касается и этой темы.

Долорес подбородком упирается ему в грудь и смотрит снизу вверх. Ее лицо прекрасно и безмятежно. Сейчас она кажется похожей на куклу. Уильям поскорее отгоняет эту мысль: Долорес дышит, в ее глазах сочувствие, она живая, что бы там ни говорил Логан. Прикосновения ее рук наполняют теплом и зажигают страсть. Это руки не куклы, а возлюбленной.

— Вы такие разные, — говорит Долорес. Удивление в ее голосе тоже естественное, живое. — Не представляю, как вы подружились.

Уильям молчит, иначе придется лгать. Или сказать правду — а это невозможно. Он представляет, какими глазами Долорес будет смотреть на него. Что будет в ее взгляде: отвращение, ненависть? Потом Уильям понимает, что просто не смог бы подобрать слов для описания внешнего мира. В словаре Долорес нет таких понятий. И там, и тут идет одна и та же борьба за власть — но как по-разному она выражается.

В том мире лицо Логана знают все. Оно сияет белозубой улыбкой и хитринкой в глазах с журналов и плакатов, регулярно появляется в рекламных роликах. Отец Логана знает, что продукт может продать только привлекательное личико. Поэтому реклама парка и Логан неразрывны. Майя не появилась в ней ни разу.

Конечно, Уильям знал, кто такой Логан. Знал задолго до того, как встретил лично — в кабинете правления, куда попадают лишь сливки общества или те, кто надеются ими стать. Отношение к последним — снисходительное. Лучше, чем к рабочим, хуже, чем к равным. Уильям чувствует это, переступая порог. Учеба с отличием в Беркли, высший балл, престижная стажировка, два года работы в парке — все меркнет, стоит переступить порог. Уильям — все тот же робкий парень, каким приехал из глубинки. Мышцы напрягаются, и вместе с ними — язык. Уильям заставляет себя расслабиться, язык — свободно лечь в нишу нижней челюсти. Только не заикание. Только не сейчас. Свой голос он слышит словно издалека: негромкий, отчасти нерешительный. Не заикающийся. Хорошо. Член правления вскользь пожимает его руку и поскорее прячет свою.

А навстречу уже идет, улыбаясь, Логан.

Конечно, Уильям попадает под его чары с первой встречи. Логан умеет завлечь, очаровать, заставить себя любить. Но об этом Уильям узнает потом. Сейчас он просто смотрит на Логана, инстинктивно чувствуя расположение к этому человеку: тот глядит на него без снисхождения и презрения. Взгляд на секунду скользит вниз, потом обратно вверх, наскоро ощупывая фигуру Уильяма. Задерживается на бедрах, потом — на губах. Уильям испытывает смущение, но Логан тепло улыбается, глядя ему в глаза, и стеснение тает без следа.

— Билли! Мы тебя заждались. Ничего, что я сразу на «ты»? Терпеть не могу официоза. Мы ведь как одна семья…

Логан не лжет. Он действительно относится к Уильяму как к семье. Но кто сказал, что семьей нельзя манипулировать, нельзя ее предать?

Вечером Логан не отпускает его.

— У нас столик в «Амбассадоре», — говорит он, и Уильям понимает, что вечер распланирован. — Возражения не принимаются, — предупреждает Логан и дружески обнимает его за плечи.

Внезапный контакт кажется слишком интимным. Но и приятным: в поступке Логана никакой фальши, он искренне делает, что хочет.

А Уильям хочет поверить в его дружелюбие. Если есть любовь с первого взгляда, почему не быть такой же дружбе? Он улыбается в ответ:

— Едем.

У Логана, конечно, личный лимузин. Мягкое сиденье принимает Уильяма в свои объятья. Он устраивается на черной коже, стараясь сделать вид, что все это ему привычно, и пытаясь не показывать удивления. Особенно когда в руках Логана словно сама собой возникает бутылка шампанского. Позже Уильям понимает, что ее, заранее охлажденную, принесли сюда за минуту до их прихода, и чувствует себя дураком. Так просто совершать чудеса и извлекать сюрпризы из воздуха, если у тебя есть деньги. Семья Логана имеет право на капризы: и на их счет капает большой процент от посещения парков. Больше, наверное, только у основателей.

Логан поднимает бокал:

— За новых друзей и еще больше веселья.

Лимузин сворачивает налево. «Амбассадор» остается позади. Уильям вопросительно смотрит на Логана, тот смеется его удивлению.

— Ты думал, я повезу тебя в этот старомодный гадюшник? Ну нет, у нас в программе кое-что поинтереснее.

Лимузин едет в район, куда людям вроде Логана лучше не соваться. По крайней мере, без охраны. В машине они одни, а шофер не кажется слишком крепким. Однако Логан бесстрашно выходит на улицу, когда автомобиль останавливается. Этот участок улицы не освещен, если не считать тусклой лампочки над лестницей. Она уходит вниз, к подвалу. Уильям уже догадывается, куда они прибыли — в один из закрытых машинных клубов, куда простым смертным вход воспрещен. Время от времени проходят облавы, но какой процент дел доходит до суда? Говорят, клубы постоянно переезжают. Чтобы знать, где они сейчас, надо быть знакомым с нужными людьми.

Конечно, Логана тут знают. Дверь распахивается, стоит ему постучать. Он оборачивается, стоя на пороге.

— Ну что же ты? Идем.

Когда Уильям входит за ним, Логан хлопает по плечу.

— Теперь ты в нашей команде. Пора привыкать к привилегиям. Привет.

Логан сладко улыбается девушке, держащей поднос с приветственными напитками, ощупывает взглядом ее грудь в вырезе блузки и голые ноги под юбкой. Уильям берет шот с подноса и гадает, кто эта девушка. Настоящая ли она? Ее кожа сияет, а губы выглядят такими мягкими… Когда он в последний раз был с женщиной?

Логан быстро прихватывает девушку за ягодицу, хостесс улыбается, чуть вымученно. И Уильям решает: эта — настоящая. Ей не в радость прикосновения Логана, за профессионализмом читается желание уйти.

Машинный клуб безумно разочаровывает. Это две наспех оборудованные комнаты, одна из которых обставлена мягкими диванчиками и столиками, вторая представляет собой небольшой ринг. Уильям заглядывает туда из интереса, но снова не может понять: вяло дерущиеся на ней девушки — они настоящие или нет?

Логан усмехается, догадываясь о его сомнениях. Машет рукой, прося Уильяма сесть рядом. Комната так мала, а музыка настолько оглушающая, что Логану приходится наклониться к его уху, чтобы сказать:

— Это лишь жалкая пародия. Поверь, на самом деле все гораздо интереснее.

Это совсем не то, чего ожидал Уильям, секретный машинный клуб оказывается обыденным. Но он все же здесь, сидит рядом с одним из самых могущественных людей современности, так близко, что чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке. И от этого окружающее вдруг становится ярче. Опьяняет не происходящее, думает Уильям, опьяняет власть. Пока он чувствует только ее проблески.

Им приносят коктейли. Они, в отличие от обстановки, великолепны. Уильям делает большой глоток и только потом понимает, что напиток крепче, чем кажется. Логан пьет его как воду, на последнем глотке запрокидывая голову и показывая обнаженное беззащитное горло. Уильям скользит по нему взглядом, от подбородка к кадыку и расстегнутому вороту рубашки. И поспешно прячет взгляд, когда Логан смотрит в упор. Его глаза смеются, но не весело, а зло и горячечно. Это должно оттолкнуть, но напротив, сильнее притягивает Уильяма.

Потом они смотрят бой. Девушки на арене красивы, но зрители плотно ее обступают, и Уильяму плохо видно происходящее. Только одну картину он запоминает четко: пошатывающаяся блондинка заносит нож над соперницей, ее глаза огромны и пусты, вокруг губ размазана помада, движения топорны.

Бой идет до смерти и заканчивается слишком быстро, когда одна красавица прокалывает второй грудь ножом. Кровь до ужаса настоящая, Уильяма охватывает страх. Логан недоволен:

— Старье. Видел, как они двигались? Как куклы. Их, из старой партии, нельзя даже трахать. И в то же время таких сил стоит вытащить их сюда. Форд трясется над ними, как скряга, прячет в подвалах. Они, — Логан тычет сторону опустевшей арены, — были созданы для нашего удовольствия, и ему должны служить.

Он вдруг сгребает Уильяма за шею, притягивает к себе, дыша алкоголем. Тот пытается вспомнить, сколько коктейлей Логану уже поднесли.

— Знаешь, что, давай съездим в парк. Я покажу тебе, на что способны эти куколки. По-настоящему.

Логана ведет, и Уильям вынужденно обхватывает его за пояс, удерживая в вертикальном положении. От того пышет жаром, как от печки. Ощущение близости, чужое тепло, крепкая хватка на плече затопляют Уильяма с головой, от смеси эмоций тяжело дышать, грудь теснит.

— Там, конечно, тоже не идеально, — продолжает Логан. — Слишком скучно, слишком много дурацких квестов с кладами и бандитами. Люди едут туда не за этим дерьмом. Это новый мир, Билли. Люди едут туда, чтобы быть, кем захотят, а не для того, чтобы им навязывали роли. Форд этого не понимает, но мы все исправим. Ты и я. Мы будем богами этого кукольного мира. Хочешь быть богом?

— Ты пьян, — деликатно говорит Уильям.

Он может в деталях рассмотреть радужку в глазах Логана, так близко тот придвинулся. В голову приходит неожиданная идея: о том, что он мог бы сделать прямо сейчас. Мысль кажется притягательной, как и сам Логан, но здравый смысл шепчет, что это будет огромной ошибкой. А Уильям привык слушать этот внутренний голос.

Зато Логан — нет. Он поворачивает лицо Уильяма к себе и целует. В последнюю секунду его немного ведет, но он тут же выравнивается и крепко прижимается своими губами к губам Билла, а потом властно раздвигает их языком.

Тот оглушен поступком Логана и собственным сбывшимся желанием, потому позволяет исследовать языком свой рот, ничего не предпринимая. Но Логан прихватывает зубами его губу, тянет — немного болезненно. И на Уильяма внезапно находит. Он сам наклоняет Логана к себе, положив руку ему на макушку, целует губы, собирая с них запах сигарет и виски. Борода Логана щекочет лицо, ощущение непривычное, именно оно окончательно подчеркивает разницу между Логаном и женщиной. Именно оно окончательно сводит Уильяма с ума.

Логан подносит к его губам еще один шот, Уильям машинально глотает напиток, не узнавая вкуса. Видимо, туда что-то подмешали, потому что дальнейшее помнится плохо. Он не знает, отправились они в гостиницу, домой к Логану или им отдали комнату там же, в клубе. Они двое просто вдруг оказываются на постели. Уильям пытается выпутаться из одежды, ему мешает обнимающий его Логан. Запоминаются только его хаотичные поцелуи и быстрые ласки.

Логан опрокидывает его на спину, нависает сверху. В полутьме комнаты блестит белая полоска зубов, Логан улыбается хищно и смотрит с жадностью, как на кукол на арене. Это Уильяма неожиданно злит и подстегивает, он с силой наклоняет Логана к себе и крепко целует в губы, чувствуя, как его собственные начинают болеть.

Некоторое время они борются за лидерство, Уильям побеждает. Логан позволяет подмять себя. Выпустив запал, он становится мягким и податливым, послушным, а на Уильяма накатывает ощущение власти. Наркотик дурманит кровь, делает всемогущим. Имеющим право на все.

Логан стонет под его руками. Уильям раздвигает его ноги, приподнимает бедра и входит одним движением. Логан шипит, вцепляется ногтями в его предплечья, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но Уильям держит его крепко и вбивается снова и снова. Пальцы на его руках обмякают, соскальзывают. Уильяму и самому больно, но в какой-то момент становится проще двигаться. Трезвой частью мозга он думает, что наверняка повредил Логана, но его новое, властное «я» отметает эту мысль. Этому человеку хочется причинить боль и доставить удовольствие. Поэтому он целует-кусает того в губы и ощущает ответное прикосновение зубов.

— Я знал, — шепчет Логан потом. — Знал, что ты не святоша. Ты из нашей породы…

Он говорит еще что-то, про то, что они станут хозяевами нового мира — «весь мир будет нашим парком», надо только подвинуть Форда и отца, но это почти сделано, Логан скоро возьмет правление в свои руки и разделит власть с Билли. Кажется, Логан упоминает сестру — Уильям и не знал, что у того есть сестра, но за поцелуями и ласками это забывается, теряется нить монолога.

Утро совсем не похоже на ночь. Он просыпается в своей квартире, и сразу ищет рядом Логана, но рука проваливается в пустоту. Уильям в гостиной, на диване, на нем вчерашний костюм и плащ. В голове тонко-тонко стучат молоточки. Стоит добраться до холодильника и проглотить ледяной минералки, как стук отступает, в голове проясняется. И Уильям вспоминает прощальный поцелуй: легкое касание к щеке и шепот на ухо. «Мы будем богами нового мира». Логан пьян, поэтому Уильям почти не слушает его, только поддерживает, пока рука скользит в карман плаща.

Вспомнив об этом, Уильям роется там и извлекает нацарапанную на чеке записку с номером. «Сестра Логана», — вспоминает он. Гениальный план Логана, как ввести Билли в семью. От этой мысли приступ тошноты возвращается. Уильям совсем не уверен, что готов предстать перед женщиной, с чьим братом он вчера был. Это немыслимо, невозможно и даже мерзко. Проще забыть.

Но записка греет руку, клочок бумаги словно связующая нить между ними. Самый большой шанс в его жизни. Предложение, от которого не отказываются, а если отказываются — жалеют всю жизнь. Уильям смотрит на номер в раздумье и в конце концов кладет листок обратно в карман.

Сейчас вспоминать тот момент, и все, что было после, гадко. Грязь подпольного клуба, сломанные куклы на арене, обман Майи («Это мой новый друг, сестренка, Уильям настоящий святой») — все это не вяжется с чистым образом и лицом Долорес. Она смотрит, ждет ответа. И Уильям уверен: она поймет или постарается понять.

Но если он расскажет, как устроен внешний мир, и что он сам сделал, чтобы занять там достойное место, он словно впустит грязь в этот неидеальный, но неиспорченный мир. Здесь все так просто: вот белое, вот черное. Герои и злодеи. И сам Уильям твердо знает, кем хочет быть: не богом кукольного мира, а просто мужчиной рядом с этой женщиной.

— Как-то так вышло, — отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос Долорес. И пытаясь оправдать не то Логана, не то себя, лжет: — Он не всегда был таким мудаком.

Если не вспоминать прошлого, то его и не было. Можно все построить с нуля, быть кем захочешь. Это новый мир. Это новый шанс.


End file.
